USMUDR 2
USMUDR 2, also known as Super Mega Ultra Dangan Ronpa 2, is the second roleplay in the USMUDR canon and began June 9th 2013. Despite running longer than it's predecessor, USMUDR 2 is noteworthy for being technically the shortest RP in the USMUDR canon, and is the only one to have a bad end. The RP subsequently ended August 7th 2013. Students *Medea Faust (SHSL Occultist) *Caiden Akins (SHSL Hero) *Harley Pastrana (SHSL Daredevil) - Mastermind *Merlando Flamel (SHSL Magician) *Yam Sark (SHSL Sailor) *Faolan Leifer (SHSL Blacksmith) *Abigail Scarlet (SHSL Ninja) *Ava Marie (SHSL Blogger) Summary Eight students woke up to find themselves in the middle of a forest. Obviously, the majority of them were confused as to them, it was only moments ago when they had been standing outside of Hope's Peak Academy. There they would embrace their talents and learn to utilise them in new ways. So it's only natural that they'd be confused, waking up in the middle of an otherwise deserted woodland. The students present included Medea Faust (SHSL Occultist), Caiden Akins (SHSL Hero), Harley Pastrana (SHSL Daredevil), Merlando Flamel (SHSL Magician), Yam Sark (SHSL Sailor), Faolan Leifer (SHSL Blacksmith), Abigail Scarlet (SHSL Ninja) and Ava Marie (SHSL Blogger). Things went from confusing to grusome when a monochromatic cat named Monoleo appeared, explaining that the group would be staying in the forest from now on and wouldn't be able to leave until someone committed a murder. To show the students that he meant business, Monoleo presented two other students to the group, both being straped to wooden stakes. They two were soon mauled by vicious beasts of the forest. The students are then left to their own devices, startled and confused. Still the air is kept light enough and the group, after a few introductions, split up to explore the island in the hope that they can find a way out (or the Ocean, in Yam's case). However, despair soon found it's way into the group as a the first murder occurred, with the SHSL Ninja, Abigail Scarlet, being the victim. While Medea Faust attempted to keep spirits high by creating a bonfire, the group couldn't help but feel a little uneasy especially considering the death of their newfound friend. As the trial began it soon became clear who the culprit was. Much to Yam's dismay, Caiden was found guilty of the murder of Abigail Scarlet. He pleaded and pleaded that he was only trying to protect the rest of the group, but it was too late. His fate was sealed and he soon met a grisly fate. Shellshocked by events, the group left the courtroom and tried their best to come to terms with it all. It was in these stressful times that new romances begane to blossom... but would these romances be as innocent as they first seemed? The next day, the group decided it would be best to explore the island again, as according to Monoleo, new areas would become available after each trial. Ava however, instead of exploring, went to find Medea. Upon finding Medea, she wondered if she would be interesting in hunting for some herbs. Grateful for the company, Medea went along Ava and even began to teach Ava about the different kinds of herbs and their ritualistic uses; Info that Ava promised to later use in her blog. However Ava had her own agenda... The next day, Yam was found dead in his cabin. At the start of the trial, all of the evidence seemed to lean towards Medea being the culprit. But after clearing the air, it turned out that it was acctually Ava that committed the grisly murder! She had grown to love Yam but this had strayed her from the path of her religion so, to show her devotion, she ate Yam's heart in a sacrificial ritual. Of course she too, met with a grusome fate after confessing. After this, a long silence descended upon the group, and it was only until much later that things became interesting again. The survivors were all called to the court room but upon arriving there they found that their dead friends were all alive and well! Without stopping to explain, Monoleo ordered the group to guess who the mastermind behind the horriffic mutual killings was. The group quickly guessed that Harley was the mastermind and sure enough, he was and his true colours were revealed. Next the group had to uncover who was working alongside him. It took a long time for them to decide as the blame seemed to shift from Merlando to Medea. Eventually, the votes leaned in Medea's favor... which turned out to be wrong! Merlando had been working with Harley the whole time! Now there was only one last mystery to solve... how were the dead students still alive? The students then uncovered that they had in fact been inside of a simulation for the entirety of the game. It is unsure what the fate of the students are after this discovery however as in the end of the game, the connection is simply terminated. Chat Logs *USMUDR 2 - 09/06/2013 *USMUDR 2 - 11/06/2013 (Class Trial 1) *USMUDR 2 - 12/06/2013 *USMUDR 2 - 12/06/2013 (Ava & Medea look for herbs) *USMUDR 2 - 13/06/2013 (Class Trial 2) *USMUDR 2 - 07/08/2013 (FINALE) * USMUDR 2 - Circus Galop (Harley and Merlando's Execution?)